Anything for you Hani!
by Hamsweetha1102
Summary: What if someone in the baek family go through a breakup or sexually assaulted or get disappeared, then whatever they do it affects the rest.
1. An unforgettable day

**HEY GIRLS AND BOYS**

 **I am newbie to this club and to this website**

 **So be easy on me and honest**

 **Cheers!**

 **I am new to writing**

 **P.S: ignore my spelling mistakes**

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **Its been 3 years since hani and seung jo were married and they happily together go into the medical field as they wished**

 **Seung jo is a pediatrician and hani is a nurse. Both work in the parang hospital**

 **Just as they thought, things would be perfect, but unknowingly things started to change**

 **Beak eun jo grew up and got an admission in Harvard university, of course he proved himself as baek seung jo brother, so he moved away**

 **Mr and mrs baek frequently visit eun jo in USA**

 **For Oh gi dong, he moved back to his restaurant to give the couple more space and time**

 **And for others bong joon gu and chris make a round trip, summer in London and winter in korea**

 **And joo ri and min ha got married too. Hae ra got married to commander kyung soo**

 **Back to hani and seung jo life, for them life did not change at all, they grew older and hani got more matured and sensible and seung jo's coldness has reduced and romantic nature increased a lot maybe! He tried to be more sweet to his lovely wife**

 **Just as they thought things would be perfect but they did'nt know that something worse is approaching baek family**

 **Chapter 1: An unforgettable day**

 _Just as hani and seungjo were planning for their third year anniversary, and since no one's at home for few months._

 _That day evening, hani pleaded seungjo to take her for a dinner but he denied._

 _As always hani thought there is no surprise to her like last time. So she returned to her room cursing him_

 _It was already midnight and the young couple were not getting sleep doesn't mean they are not tired but its been too weird for only these two to be alone for weeks and they know they have to be alone for another 3 months. Of course, they would love it, although his mom always used to leave them alone for good but this time they were no one to take care of the house. Since they are doctors the house is left unclean for the whole day and when they come back tiredly and go back to sleep_

 _hani wanted to make their night special before it was too late, she went top of him and said "now, this will my surprise for this year", saying she kissed him passionately with love. Seung jo did not take back and he kissed her hard this time,_

 _In a couple of minutes they removed their clothes and activated their hormones_

 _They made love the whole night even though the both have shift at 7am tomorrow_

 _After 6am, though seungjo was still halfway through hani, soon they realized it's time to go so he left a deep sigh and hani left the bed first and went to the bathroom after which seung jo followed her_

 _As they both bathed together with so many kisses and love in between._

 _They came back, wore clothes and it was 6:50 am, hani quickly got herself ready and went downstairs and went downstairs for breakfast. Following her, seungjo said that they can eat somewhere and urged her to leave the house._

 _They got into the car and they both looked at each other, seungjo said "thank you for yesterday and I promise you that I will return it back to you " for which hani smiled sweetly and they kissed then drove to the hospital_

 _Back in hospital, it was a important day for them not to miss. Hani is getting her excellence award and seung jo getting a promotion_

 _Every morning as they both started their work, a gush of gossip starts with jealous, sympathy, mostly jealous, since they are the youngest couple to work together in the hospital and they make a difference_

 _Seung jo melts people with his talent and skills and hani melts people with kindness and sweet which makes them the perfect couple outside but inside it a is cheerful girl dating a outdated guy but it is interesting too. As always said, opposites attract!_

 _So both went to respective places after seung jo gave a peck on hani's lips and told "all the best stupid"_

 _And hani said "you too darling " and they smiled and departed_

 _As hani came to her place at the reception, the fellow nurses: ha eun , seoyeon, minseo asked with curiosity " what happened" and hani smartly replied "usually what couples do on their anniversary"_

 _Hearing that over curious, seoyeon asked "so you guys went to to dinner and enjoyed all night" interrupting seoyeon, minseo told "no they had that in hotel right". Left with jealous minseo did not say anything and continued her work_

 _The award function started soon after an announcement to gather all the doctors and nurses to the auditorium. After they all arrived_

 _Surprisingly seung jo dragged hani towards his side of the auditorium to beside him._

 _As they event started, hani chatted as always and seung jo just looking on what happening on earth_

 _Soon hani was called and as she got up from her place to go to the stage, seung jo grabbed her wrist and said " do good oh hani" and she smiled at it_

 _She came back to the place with her award and excitedly showed her happiness by telling "seung jo look I finally got an award" to which seung jo smiled and replied her with a deep kiss which she dint expect._

 _They both clutched their hands together and saw the remaining show._

 _As the ending of the show is coming, the announcer called seung jo, byung woo , hyung min, jae won,ki young, dong gun , they were all notified as the top and most talented doctors in the hospital_

 _Seung jo got promoted for the head of the pediatric ward and he is in the highest post. He came back to his place and sat beside hani_

 _As expected, hani grabbed him tight and kissed him fiercely to which it drew everyone's attention, as the couples got settled and relaxed_

 _Back behind there is two people rose with jealous, angriness and many more which they don't show right now_

 _Whatever happens it is something unexpected by the young perfect couple_

 **End of the chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please do the review and comment and yes, wait for the updates soon with patience**

 **Please do comment about the story and my writing and my grammer**

 **Cheers!**

 **Good luck**

 **That's it for now but for more tomorrow!**

 **Thank you**

 **BYE for now**


	2. My Hani's missing

**Chapter 2; hani's missing**

 _After the event, as they were about to leave seung jo tells" yay! Lets make a move first or else everyone pushes us" and hani said "yes seung jo and seung jo ah "_

" _What " said seung jo_

" _I have a small work to complete, you go wait for me in the car" said hani_

" _Okay then come fast and there's a surprise waiting for you" said seung jo_

 _They kissed and hani went into the hospital and seung jo went to his car._

'

'

'

 **2 hours later**

 _Hani did not arrive and seung jo who was waiting in the car got mad and decided to go into the hospital for hani_

" _this girl won't change" said seung jo irritated and stepped out of his car and then locked the car._

 _As he entered, he asked seoyun "is Hani still there inside?"_

" _Hani but she still left 1 hour back and I saw her leaving and she bid me farewell also and she said that it seems you have surprise for her right, what is it?" said seoyun_

" _Okay then I will see you later and yes inform me if hani comes to you" said seung jo seriously_

 _He leaves the hospital and quickly calls to her phone but there is not response._

 _He then goes to his house and then searches the bus station also_

 _After a long search with no clue of her, he sits in his car and takes out the flight tickets to jeju, their honeymoon spot, he looks at them with regret because he planned them last week and told her now. They should be leaving the very next day._

 _He then goes to the hospital and files a missing case of his wife_

 _He then informs his family members and hani's father and learns that he is out of town._

 _Seung jo gets devastated and crazy thinking where would hani go and also having his surprise In her mind"_

 _He gives pauses to the search for his lovely wife and sleeps._

 _He woke up by the sound of the door bell_

 _He goes to see hani's father standing outside the door_

 _Seung jo opens the door and welcomes in_

 _His father listen all the information about yesterday_

 _Seung jo asks "father does hani has a childhood place or something?"_

 _Oh gi dong replies "No, seung jo hani born and grew up in seoul and she has nowhere to go"_

 _They both did not have breakfast but they decide to go the police station to know about any information._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Information of hani missing, the wife of seung jo missing spreads like virus in the hospital. A pile of gossips start over again._

 _The police begins investigation and interrogates the hospital staff and hani's fellow nurses about her_

 _But unfortunately they don't get the information what they needed._

 _Seung jo again goes to sleep at the end of the day with vain_

 _But this time he was either not able to stop thinking about hani or go to sleep_

 _Oh gi dong prays to God and wishes that nothing bad happens to his daughter and she should return home as soon as possible_

 _Both the men did not take a proper meal that day and they were hungry either_

 _ **That's it for now**_

 _ **Thank you for reading**_

 _ **Please do review whether you like it or not**_

 _ **So please do review**_

 _ **Thank you**_


	3. Remembrance of loved ones

**Chapter 3: Remembrance of loved ones**

 **The same night**

 _Seung jo was not able to sleep, again rememebers when he asked hani that:_

 **Start of the flashback**

" _yah, when did first started liking you?" seung asks_

" _You, hmmmm…..Ahh I got it" oh hani shouts_

" _yah! don't shout and say" said seung jo_

" _ok, that is when you gave your first speech in the opening ceremony of our school remember?_

" _Hmmm….yeah somewhat. Then?_

" _Then, when I saw first saw you I felt that you are very very handsome and can be very talented. Then when everyone started shouting when you entered the corridors, I eventually started following you, then I told my friends, they dint know who you were so I showed you and they got really happy. Then they helped following you (smiles at seung jo)"_

" _so for how many years you had a crush on me?_

" _Four years but three in high school"_

" _yah don't you have any other job but only just to follow me, but how can I did not notice you those years?"_

" _there were so many girls who followed you so you wouldn't know me and in those three years, whenever I got less marks in tests, I would go to see you, you were the only happiness to me"_

 _Hearing that last sentence seung jo smiles a little and asks her_

" _yah since so many girls followed me, what if you did not end up in my house then what would you do?"_

" _I will try my best to have you, those years I never thought of forgetting you that means I have a lotttt of love on you"_

" _Yeah that's true but what if another woman have love on me for 8 years or 10 years maybe?"_

" _yahhhhh…"_

 _Seung jo could not bear hani's cuteness and starts kissing her. Then they both kiss for a while and decide to take of their clothes but realize that they were late to work._

 **End of Flashback**

 _Seung jo could not do anything but just cries and smiles remembering her_

 _The door rings, oh gi dong takes it and gets to know the information about hani_

 _Seung jo runs down to know about news about his wife_

 _The police tells them to come and see through a bunch of ladies caught in prostitution and kidnapping and stuff to which the both men agree._

" _seung jo ah , what about your parents, when are they coming?"_

 _ **Meanwhile in US**_

" _yah eun jo ah next week we are going back to korea, cheer up my boy"  
"oh ok mom, let me start packing"_

" _Aish, what happened to my child, do I always help my children to cope up with their breakups?"_

" _Oh so you consider oh hani as your own daughter?"_

" _yeah, of course even if my son does not consider her as his wife, I always consider her as my daughter"_

" _hmm…. Poor girl I wonder where is she?"_

" _yeah, she is so young, and she got all difficulties now, I wish nothing bad happens to her"_

 _Remembering hani, she recollects a flashback_

 **Start of the flashback**

 _Once when they were on a vacation, mrs. Baek asks hani some questions._

" _hani ah!"_

" _yeah, mother"_

" _I will ask you rapid fire questions"_

" _okay"_

" _ok, first one , will you choose seung jo or eun jo on marrying"_

" _I think I will still answer seung jo because I cannot stop imagine others in the place of seung jo"_

" _okkk, second one, will your restaurant house or my house to live"_

" _of course, your house mother"_

" _ok, If you ever get to leave our house forever then would you forget us"_

" _Noo mother never ever, most importantly, I will never forget you…you are like my second mother, caring, responsible, reliable and you a help lot in the house, and you are not boring and you also gave your son, your surname, your house to live and let my father also to live, you were the best helped person to me in the world"_

" _I love you mother"_

 _They both laughed with each other till the men arrived._

 **Flashback ends**

" _hani was really like my daughter, like our daughter was born again for us…"_

" _haha, yeah she Is so similar like our daughter."_

 **Back in Korea**

" _Mr. Baek Seung jo this way" said the police officer_

" _Ahh, yeah"_

" _plz see if your wife is here"_

 _Seung jo closes his eyes, clutches his suit for a minute and then opens his eyes_

 _He looks at all the woman and sees that hani is not there_

" _she is not here"_

" _oh I am sorry and we will let you know about more information"_

 _Seung jo returns back to his car and remembers another flashback_

 **Start of the flashback**

" _seung jo ahh, do you want to boy or girl"_

" _hmm… let's have twins as mother's wish"_

" _ya but I don't know how to have twins"_

" _yah you got married for 2 years and you still don't know how to have babies…."_

" _yah! I don't know how have twins like what makes us to have twins and all"_

" _ok I understood"_

" _what?"_

" _I will show you"_

 _He climbs onto hani and kiss her passionately and hardly, making there breaths once again tough in the million times._

 _They once again make love in that car, their lovable forever remembered car._

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After 7 days**

 _The genius baek seung jo feels uneasy for his clumsy wife oh hani_

 _"These days, he is getting really mad, i don't know what to do" said oh gi dong_

 _"'Don't worry, we came right" said Mrs. baek_

 _"one side his pain and other side my pain, i am not able to live, her mom left her in my hands and i promised her that i will take of hani and she will be safe but everything happened like this, and we are troubling him and his family(cries)" said oh gi dong_

 _"yah, my friend be strong and you are not troubling us at all, she is our daughter and will be, please don't say those again"said Mr. baek_

 _"By the way, where is hyung?" said eun jo worriedly_

 _"uhh, i think he went to hospital after many days of search and no sleep" said oh gi dong_

 _" I will call him" said Mrs. baek_

 _"he is not lifting the call" said Mrs. baek_

 _"i will go and check in the hospital" said eun jo_

 _"i wish nothing bad happens to him too and what if he goes somewhere?" said_

 _"he won't honey, he is our son, he is not stupid" said Mr. baek_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In the hospital**

 _"yah doctor baek seems to be gloomy right?" said minseo_

 _"yeah its right, hani is still missing" said seoyeon_

 _" i think its better that he loses his hope and marry another woman, i cannot see him like this, its too painful to watch him like this" said minseo_

 _"you gone mad, don't you know how much he loves hani, how can he leave her and marry other woman" said ha eun_

 _"i really don't know story, i thought it was forced by his mom to marry hani" said minseo hesitatedly_

 _"no no no, hani had a crush on him when they were in high school, he eventually rejected her, then fortunately she moved into his house and they become close and they both enrolled in the same university that is parang university" said ha eun_

 _"didn't they date these when she moved into his house" said seoyeon_

 _"no, they didn't, seung jo used to hate her but then he started to fall in love with her but he did not told it to anyone, that was the mistake he did" said ha eun_

 _"then when hani started drift away from him, he could not resist that and told his inner feelings on a beautiful rainy night with a deep kiss" said ha eun_

 _"ok, but how do you know these all?" said minseo_

 _"hani told me and she told me that his confession is the best thing she ever heard from anyone" said ha eun_

 _"its very lovely and cute right" said seoyeon_

 _"what cute, any boy will fall in love if she moves into his house like that, and it's not a big deal because he is a boy and boys will be very fast" said minseo_

 _"seung jo is different, he took 2 years to tell her, he is really different and he is a good boy, you don't know about him" said seoyeon_

 _"but it's too much to get married at 21, i wonder how he agreed to hani's words"said minseo_

 _"you are wrong again, she did not say anything, it was his mother who forced them to get married" said ha eun_

 _"but it's so romantic to get married and have a life of our own right" said minseo_

 _"yeah, you are right but who knows what can happen when" said ha eun_

 **In baek seung jo's office**

 _"hyung you are here, i was searching for you"said eun jo hurriedly_

 _"Oh eun jo ah, you came here for me and why were you searching for me" said seung jo_

 _"we are just worried about you, like you know if you do something" said eun jo_

 _"hey come on, i wont and i am fine" said seung jo_

 _"hmm ok, wanna go out tonight"said eun jo_

 _"umm.. no actually i have lot of work left, i think i have to..."_

 _"no you are going sepnd some time with me today" said eun jo_

 _"okay fine, lets go"said seung_ _jo_

 **After eating a feast at a restaurant, everyone went back to sleep**

 _"hey honey, should we search another girl for him" said_ _Mr. baek_

 _"oh god how can you say that, he will get devastated if he hears that, please dont say those again" said Mrs. baek_

 _"ok ok, i am sorry, come on its late, lets go back to bed" said_ _Mr. baek_

 _"i will just check the boys and come" said_

 _"ok" said Mr. baek_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"seung jo are you sleeping" said Mrs. baek_

 _"yeah i am trying to" said baek seung jo_

 _"ok stop thinking about it and go to sleep quickly" said Mrs. baek_

 _"ok mom" said seung jo_

 _._

 _._

 _"Mom, does hyung really loves hani?"said eun jo_

 _"yeah, thats why he is like that, i think this is what is called true love, i really hope you will get it someday" said_

 _"yeah, maybe someday"said eun jo_

 _"dont worry you will get it, now stop thinking about it and go back to sleep" said Mrs. baek_

 _"hmm..."said eun jo_

 _._

 _"My both boys are in trouble i have to help them, i should lose hope" said Mrs. baek_

 _._

 _._

 **Start of the flashback**

 _"hey i think i love you" said eun jo awkwardly_

 _"But i dont like you baek eun jo" said ji woo_

 _"but but i..." said eun jo_

 _"i am sorry eun jo, leave me alone, u dont fit with me"_

 _._

 _._

 _"i told him many times but he dint listen, i went around that girl for 6 months, let him suffer" said lee joon_

 **hearing those eun jo really got upset and was heartbroken, he did not eat or sleep for days**

 **this happened a month ago before he came back to korea**

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Revealing the clues

**Chapter 4: Revealing the secrets**

 **As the search for hani went on and on for weeks, they finally got a clue about her**

" _what, where is she?" asked seung jo_

" _we did not get her but we know where she can be" said the police_

" _Really?" said seung jo_

" _yeah, you please come to the police station as soon as possible"_

" _Everyone listen up, I think we know where our hani is!" said seung jo excitedly_

" _what, where?" asked everyone_

" _I will let you know" telling he drove his car to the police station_

 _._

 _._

 **At the police station**

" _Where is she? Officer" said seung jo_

" _we found stating he saw a 3 months lady near a street, she looks frail and weak" said the officer_

" _I think you may identify her as your wife" said another police officer_

" _yeah, yes she is the one, my… wife, my… hani" said seung jo with almost tears in his eyes_

" _thank you for the confirmation Mr. baek, we let you know more" said the officer_

" _but wait a second, she is pregnant?" said seung jo_

" _yes she is indeed" said the officer_

 _._

 _._

 **At the baek's house**

" _I think we are finally hearing some good news about her" said Mrs. Baek_

" _yeah good times are approaching for baek family " said Mr. baek looking at eun jo_

" _is it true, is my dear coming back" says while oh gi dong enters into the living room_

" _but but why is she pregnant? Asked seung jo curiously_

" _is that a question, seung jo, don't you know that?" said Mrs. Baek_

" _I mean not like that I am not sure when was that?" said seung jo_

" _don't panic think calmly" said_

 _._

 _._

 **Seung jo realizes that the reason she told him to wait in the car so that she can go and a do a pregnancy test for confirmation**

" _I got it thanks mom" said seung jo and he rushed to the hospital_

 _._

 _._

 **At the hospital**

" _ki youngssi, wait can I talk to you for a minute" said seung jo_

" _yeah, doctor baek, tell me" said doctor ki_

" _you heard the news right, my wife's missing" said doctor ki_

" _oh really, I am sorry I did not know that ,is she found, where did she go?" said doctor ki_

" _yeah we are still searching, but I think on the award function day, did she come to you for anything"_

" _function day, hmm… yeah, she came , she was pregnant, congrats doctor baek" said doctor ki_

" _really thank you doctor ki , and can I have her reports" said doctor ki_

" _yeah sure, its not with me but you can ask my nurse assistant minseo, she will have it" said doctor ki_

 _._

 _._

 **He goes to the reception**

" _excuse me, can I meet nurse minseo" said seung jo_

" _oh sure doctor baek, she's here" said ha eun_

" _hi doctor baek, how are you, do you want something from me?" said minseo_

" _I need hani's pregnant reports" said seung jo sharply_

" _oh those, follow me" said min seo_

 **In the room**

" _doctor baek, why to take her reports now, since she's missing for sure, its just waste of place" said minseo_

" _nurse minseo, can you please make it fast! " said seung jo furiously_

" _ok ok fine, don't be angry take it" said minseo_

" _yes this is right, she's 2 month pregnant, that means the surprise she wants to say to me was this, I am going to be a father." Says seung jo cries_

" _hey seung jo don't worry I am with you, make a baby with me to make me a mother, please stop doing your drama, I know you hate her." Said minseo_

" _just shut up! What do you think of your yourself, how dare you say those, I have been seeing you lately , you are acting very strange" said seung jo who was devasted_

" _oh I wish she went for good, I know she can escape" said minseo_

" _what, what did you say, she can't escape you, so you are the one who captured my hani, I will inform the police right away" said seung jo who is about to call_

" _oh oh, not so soon , spend one night with me then I will leave you" said minseo grabbing his wrist_

" _what what no, by the way hani is found, you cannot do anything to her and I can anything for my hani" said seung jo_

 **Seung jo and minseo both fight and minseo ends up on the floor while seung jo is on his way tp the police station**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At the police station**

" _welcome, Mr. baek, we almost found your wife and we need…"said the police_

" _wait officer, I know who the real culprits are" said seung jo_

" _what who are they?" said the police_

" _its one of the nurse in the hospital who was jealous of our relationship and wanted to ruin us so she kidnapped my wife" said seung jo_

" _do you have a proof of that" said the police_

" _proof? Actually no but I am the proof I heard her saying this" said seung jo_

" _I am sorry Mr. baek we need a valid proof to keep her behind the bars" said the police_

 _._

 _._

 **In the seung jo and hani's room**

" _what happened my son" enter Mrs. Baek_

" _mom I know the culprit but I am not able to prove it" said seung jo_

" _don't worry seung jo you will soon get it and yes I have to…" said Mrs. Baek_

" _mom I will go and search on myself" said seung jo_

" _good, eun jo is going back to US, he is missing his classes and we are not going this time, I know he can take care of himself" said Mrs. Baek_

" _oh okay mom when is he leaving" said seung jo_

" _maybe next week" said Mrs. Baek_

" _ok goodnight"_

" _goodnight my dear" kisses on his forehead and leaves the room_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Back to his dreams of hani again, seung jo hopes to get up tomorrow only to know see her that day, maybe this time it's a great calling, he will see her soon safe and sound.**

 **For now, good night and goodbye.**


	5. The Reunion

**Chapter 5: The Reunion**

" _I have been living for her only, I never thought I will hear a news like this about her, I came as soon as possible to see her but… she is not there, I promised her mother that I will always keep her safe and peace, she is the only reason for me to live when my wife left me, I am not living for restaurant or something, I am only living for my only daughter who is in trouble right now….(cries)"told oh gi dong with tears in eyes_

" _Oh, please my friend, is your daughter not my daughter, she is the only daughter for us, we feel our lost daughter was born again, please don't say again you are alone in this world, we all there for you" said Mr. baek_

" _Lost daughter? You lost your daughter?"asked oh gi dong wiping his tears_

" _yes, before baek seung jo, we had our lovely daughter, we first thought they are twins but then we found out it was a girl, so she got excited that she bought tons of girls stuff and clothes, but when are approaching the end, doctors gave up and told she will not survive even though she is born she will die, but we did not give up, and gave birth to a very a sweet…(cries), I feel I am still carrying her in our hands, she was so naughty, so active just like oh hani, that's why my wife was very excited when she heard about her, but then before our daughter wore her first dress, after 1 week she died in the hospital, we were so heartbroken…." said_

" _I dint know, what should I do, I tried all to have back into my life but we lost everything, that's why I wanted hani to come into my life because she is just like my daughter, then these boys were born ], they were so boring, I did not have someone to cheer me up again in my life for years so I was waiting for seung jo marriage, so that some girl will come into my house to cheer me up, so I was trying my best to have hani in my life and I made it, we love your daughter as much we loved our daughter" said Mrs. Baek_

 **Seeing seung jo hearing their conversation, Mrs. Baek told him**

" _I think now you know why I made you to wear girl clothes , this was the only reason, nothing else" Mrs. Baek goes back to the kitchen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _hyung this way" said eun jo going into lonely streets of korea_

" _wait, eun jo, I think I found something, this is hani's jacket.. her hospital jacket" said seung jo_

" _she should be somewhere here" said eun jo_

 _Seung jo looks again into the photo, the police gave him_

" _hyung this way, come"said eun jo_

" _what are you doing here, hyung" said eun jo_

 _He saw seung jo praying for his beloved wife in front of a Buddhist temple_

' _god please, I will do anything for my hani, please please help find my hani, I really miss her' seung jo prays in his heart_

" _I think that's the place, it's same in the photo" said eun jo_

" _ya… but she is not here" said seung jo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _did you find something?" asked Mrs baek placing plates on the table_

" _nothing yet but we found her hospital jacket" said eun jo_

" _I wonder when she ate and what she ate" said seung jo eating rice_

" _eun jo your ticket is confirmed, you are leaving tomorrow"_

" _Tomorrow? Too soon?" said eun jo sadly_

" _Its' ok eun jo, we are all there right, your career is more important, you leave" said seung jo not looking up from the plate_

" _hyung, you too, fine" said eun jo_

 _._

 _._

 **The next morning**

" _is he awake" asked Mrs. Baek_

" _no, mom, I'll go wake him up" said eun jo_

 _._

 _._

" _hyung, get up, I have to go, come on get up" said eun jo_

 _Seung jo opens his eyes_

" _yah eun jo, do you remember one day our house got filled with guests and you have to sleep with us on the bed, and the whole night we were in stiff position, but I don't know how, in the morning you found us cuddling like small puppies, that's how much I love her and that is what true love is , I think you know the value of love, go get yourself a true love, and yes don't like me, be like you, I will fresh up and come " said seung jo getting up from bed and goes into the bathroom_

 _Eun jo sits on the bed and recalls the same day_

" _yah, eun jo, you do love your hyungsoo right?" asked seung jo_

" _yeah, why not, she actually taught me many things in life,I know I never be able to admit to her but I do miss her voice and actions ,when I will far from her, I am grateful she married you, because no one other than hani will able to resist you" said eun jo_

" _yeah, that's true..(smiles)"said seung jo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _eun jo, did you get everything?" asked Mrs. Baek_

" _yes mom" said eun jo_

" _ok then bye son, see you soon and study well, bye " said Mrs. Baek_

" _my child, you are becoming into a man, so be careful, don't be depressed too soon, you have lot to see in life" said_

" _ok ok bye everyone" said eun jo_

 _._

 _._

" _wanna hear some cool music before you leave me" said seung jo_

" _hyung, I am not leaving, I will come again, don't worry"_

" _haha, I am just messing up with you" said seung jo_

 _._

 _._

" _ahh, I hate this traffic, I am gonna be late for my flight "said eun jo_

" _Don't worry, I am there to drop you" said seung jo_

 _._

 _._

 _Seung jo stops in the middle of the road and does not move_

" _hyung, what happened, goo" shouted eun jo "everyone are honking"_

 _In the world of love, sound, depression, fear, he saw his reason to live back again_

 _He gets out of the car in the middle of the traffic and runs like a beast with cars in between like the prince going through all the obstacles to get his princess_

 _Yes Oh hani is found_

 _He runs towards her shouting her "OH HANI! OH HANI! OH HANI! HANI AHHHHHH!"_

 _Eun jo who was in confusion sees his brother going towards a pregnant lady sitting roadside near the signal, he realizes it is her only_

 _._

 _._

" _oh hani, oh hani, can you see, can you hear, I am your seung jo, baek seung jo, I finally came" shouted seung jo_

 _All the others saw the whole drama till the traffic was jammed_

 _At that moment seung jo really did not care about his brother's flight, about traffic but only cared about his lost wife, he finally got courage to show public romance_

" _she won't wake up" said eun jo_

" _why?" said seung jo worriedly_

" _she is…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **After 6 months**

" _Congratulation baek seung jo, it's a girl" said the doctor_

 _Seung jo takes baby girl into his hands and kisses her forehead and then kisses his wife's forehead_

" _yah seung jo ah, to give a surprise you took 9 months" said oh hani_

" _its not me who gave you surpise but you gave me double surprise, this time I promise, I will give you triple surprise" said seung jo_

" _yah, I don't know how to have triplets" said hani_

" _I will teach you well, hahahahahaha" said seung jo_

" _OMG, finally I became a grandmother, yay" enters_

" _wow, she is so pretty just like her mother" said eun jo smiling at hani_

" _I think this time hani did not failed to give birth like she did in her tests" said oh gi dong_

" _father!" said hani whining_

" _yeah, to give 100 out 100 result" said Mr. baek_

" _Finally seung jo become a father, atleast don't be cold to your daughter" said Mrs. Baek_

" _I am not cold to my wife only how will I be cold to my daughter?r" said seung jo_

" _What you are not cold towards me , ah this time I think I should really disappear" said hani_

" _no, lets together disappear so that I will give a triple surprise" said seung jo smiling towards hani_

" _yeah, baek seung jo" said hani smiling towards seung jo_

 _Everyone laughed_

 _._

 _._

 **After 2 years**

" _hello, hello, welcome" said yami_

" _oh she grew up so fast" said the police officer_

" _ya indeed she is" said seung jo_

" _I think to see her only you won the case, those two are under my custody, don't worry everything is normal" said officer_

" _thank you so much officer, and yes everything Is going back to normal" said seung jo_

" _I think you will get to know the perks of being father of two" said the officer_

" _yeah" said seung jo_

" _seung jo, catch this naughty fellow, I am not able to feed him" said hani "Oh hi, officer, what a pleasant surprise, want to have some tea,"_

" _oh, no it's ok by the way, I loved your house, it's too beautiful to see" said officer_

" _oh thank you officer"_

" _I think I will make a leave, bye my little boy" said officer_

" _ahh ehh hehe.." said yon_

" _oh he is already trying to speak haha," said officer_

" _yeah he is soo fast like his father" said hani_

 _._

 _._

" _so let's watch a movie" said hani_

" _yeah anything for you hani!"_

 _They smiled and kissed like there is no other day to kiss_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The four complete family enjoyed the day like there will be no other day!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And that's a wrap, I think this is something called as happy ending**

 **Hehe cheers everyone**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story**

 **Please do review for this story if you liked and if you want more stories from me**

 **So signing out,**

 **Hamsweetha1102!**


End file.
